Our Hero
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, seorang suami serta ayah, juga pahlawan bagi Hinata dan anak-anak mereka. Tidak ada yang mengungkapkannya dengan rangkaian kata. Namun, dapat dipastikan bahwa istri dan buah hatinya mengakui hal tersebut. Sasuke selalu ada saat mereka butuhkan, dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka terluka. Mereka sangat menyayanginya, dan ungkapan cinta atau sayang tidak selalu harus diucapkan.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Hero © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins. Lagi-lagi saya publish fic gaje karena masih malas untuk ngapdet fic saya yang multichap, hoho. Ini fic suka-suka karena hanya untuk kesenangan author semata. Maaf nyampah. Diksinya buruk sekali. Hati-hati! Membaca—kalau ada yang baca—fic ini bisa menyebabkan muntah!**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Hero -II-**

.

.

.

Sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mencoba untuk berpamitan kepada Hinata sebelum ia berangkat kerja. Kini, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya. Seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya; memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Hinata. Lalu, kecupan itu berpindah ke perut Hinata yang tampak semakin membesar sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

"Hati-hati, ya…" ucap Hinata yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka yang berlantai dua.

Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya, lalu bergegas memasuki mobil hitamnya. Ia yang sudah duduk di bangku kemudi, menoleh ke sampingnya dan memberikan senyum kepada anak berumur lima tahun berambut gelap sebahu. Kemudian, ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman ke bocah perempuan berseragam _sailor_ hitam berlengan panjang itu. Setelah mendapatkan ungkapan terima kasih—berupa kecupan di pipi—dari anak berponi lebat itu; Yukiko, Sasuke melihat ke jok belakang dan menemukan anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang masih menghadap ke belakang.

"Yuki, duduk yang benar dan pasang sabuk pengamannya," perintah Sasuke lembut seraya menegakkan badannya lagi dan menghadap ke depan. Ia masih memperhatikan Yuki dari kaca depan, lalu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya setelah Yuki selesai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Ia bisa melihat lambaian tangan Hinata dari kaca spion sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar halaman rumahnya.

Sebelum Sasuke menuju ke kantornya, ia lebih dulu mengantarkan Yukiko dan Yuki—anak kembarnya—ke TK. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak sekitar setahun yang lalu—sejak Yukiko dan Yuki memasuki TK. Ia tidak pernah merasa terbebani dengan semua itu. Awalnya, ia memang merasa takut dan cemas ketika memikirkan akan menjadi seorang ayah. Namun sekarang, ia sangat menikmati semua itu; perannya sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

.

"Papa…! Papaku…!" seru Yukiko setelah menjawab salam Sasuke yang baru memasuki rumah. Ia memeluk Sasuke—dari belakang—yang masih duduk di undakan lantai untuk melepas sepatunya.

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Hampir setiap hari Yukiko menyambutnya dengan heboh seperti itu, namun Sasuke tidak pernah merasa bosan. Diperlakukan seperti itu, malah membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa lelahnya.

"Pa, beliin bola… Bolaku hilang…" Yukiko bergelayutan manja—semanja nada suaranya.

"Besok, ya…" ujar Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan Yukiko di lehernya. Ia berbalik, lalu membawa Yukiko ke dalam gendongannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memberikan senyuman dan kecupan di kening Hinata. Setelah itu, Hinata kembali ke dapur sambil tersenyum.

Yukiko ikut tersenyum senang sambil memandang iris mata yang sewarna miliknya. "Besok aku ikut ya, Pa…" pintanya riang karena ingat kalau besok adalah hari libur.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengacak lembut puncak kepala Yukiko. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya pipi putrinya yang ditempelkan di pipinya, juga karena pelukan di lehernya yang semakin mengerat. Dalam suasana hati yang sangat baik, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menurunkan Yukiko di dekat Yuki yang sedang menggambar di samping sofa.

"Yuki-_chan_ mau ikut?" tanya Yukiko semangat. Ia yakin kalau Yuki bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Papa.

"Nggak," jawab Yuki singkat seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Yukiko terlihat kecewa karena Yuki menolak ajakannya. "Ya sudah…" ucap Yukiko sedih sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dapur untuk melihat Mama yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Yuki mewarnai gambarnya di buku gambar yang diletakkannya di atas meja kecilnya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, menghela nafas. Selama ini, Yuki belum pernah menyambut Sasuke seperti Yukiko. Sasuke juga belum pernah melihat Yuki begitu semangat karena kepulangannya. Bahkan sekarang Yuki tidak sekalipun melihat Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Yuki seolah sendirian di ruang tengah itu.

Walaupun begitu, Sasuke masih memperhatikan Yuki sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekati Yuki ketika putranya itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan mengacak isi kotak pensil warnanya; Yuki sedang mencari warna lainnya. Tapi, sepertinya warna yang dicari Yuki hilang—atau entah kemana—karena Yuki kelihatan sedih ketika tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Yuki menghentikan kegiatannya dan hanya memandangi gambarnya yang setengah jadi.

"Kenapa Yuki nggak mau ikut?" Sasuke berjongkok di samping Yuki yang duduk di atas permadani. "Besok Papa belikan pensil warna, mau?"

Yuki melirik kotak warna-warni yang—seharusnya—berisi tiga puluh enam pensil dengan warna yang berbeda-beda itu. Ia melihat Papa sekilas, lalu melihat gambarnya yang belum selesai. Yuki menggeleng.

"Papa akan belikan yang warnanya lebih beragam," bujuk Papa sambil melirik kotak pensil warna milik Yuki.

Saat mendengar kata 'beragam', Yuki bisa mengerti kalau Papa berniat membelikannya pensil warna yang memiliki lebih banyak warna daripada pensil warnanya sebelumnya.

"Yuki mau ikut?" Papa mengulangi pertanyaan Yukiko.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yuki; bocah lima tahun itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke terlihat sedih karena mendapatkan penolakan dari Yuki. Selama ini, Yuki memang jarang meminta sesuatu darinya—berbeda sekali dengan Yukiko. Yuki lebih sering bermanja-manja ke Hinata. Yuki juga tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Padahal Sasuke selalu mencoba untuk berlaku adil kepada anak-anaknya, tapi Yuki seolah menarik dirinya dari Sasuke. Apa anak laki-laki memang sulit akrab dengan ayahnya?

Yuki mendapatkan kecupan lembut di pipinya sebelum Papa keluar dari ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa putra-putrinya sudah nyenyak dalam tidurnya, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Seusai mengunci pintu kamarnya, Sasuke langsung menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Hinata yang masih duduk selonjor sambil membaca majalah seputar kehamilan.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah…" bisik Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Sebentar lagi. Aku belum ngantuk," balas Hinata disertai senyum tipis. "Sasuke-_kun_ duluan saja…"

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk karena kelelahan yang menumpuk dari hari ke hari. Di hari sibuk, waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan di depan meja kerjanya. Berhubung besok libur, ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya dari semua hal yang berbau pekerjaan. Biasanya ia mengisi hari liburnya bersama istri dan anak-anaknya. Untuk besok, ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk belanja bersama Yukiko. Sayangnya, Yuki tidak mau ikut bersamanya. Karena itu, Hinata menolak ajakannya karena ingin menjaga Yuki di rumah. Pasti lebih seru jika Yuki dan Hinata juga ikut bersamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… pinggangku nyeri…" keluh Hinata manja.

Sasuke yang hampir berangkat ke alam mimpinya, kembali membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Hinata bersikap manja, apalagi mengeluh di depannya; kecuali ketika Hinata mengandung anaknya seperti sekarang. Sasuke mengabaikan rasa kantuknya. Ia lebih mendekat kepada Hinata, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, lalu mengelus-ngelus pinggang Hinata. Itu merupakan salah satu cara Sasuke membuktikan cinta kepada istrinya karena Sasuke bukanlah pria yang mudah mengucapkan kata 'cinta'.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang masih tetap melakukan kegiatannya semula.

"Mendingan," jawab Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke yang memberikan senyuman untuknya. Ia ikut tersenyum, lalu menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Sasuke. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya tulus.

Sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Hinata. Ia menyeringai tipis karena melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata. Walaupun sudah hampir tujuh tahun menjadi sepasang suami istri, wajah merona Hinata masih sering dilihatnya. Ia menutup majalah yang ada di pangkuan Hinata, kemudian meletakkannya di meja sebelah ranjang. Ia menata bantal Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata untuk segera berbaring. Akhirnya, Hinata mematuhi Sasuke dan berbaring miring berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah menyiapkan nama?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah…" jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku boleh tahu?" Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke belum mau memberitahunya. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya karena menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di depannya. "Masih rahasia?"

"Kalau kau mendengarkan prediksi dokter, pasti tahu…"

Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Sasuke. Sesekali, ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya; menyapu lembut pipi mulus Sasuke. "Kata dokter, kemungkinan dia lahir saat musim panas. Terus?"

"Tebak saja," gumam Sasuke.

"Hikari? Kaori? Megumi? Nozomi?"

"Namanya sangat mirip dengan namamu," sahut Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman yang tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia sedang berada dalam kondisi antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Ah, aku tahu," balas Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum lebar. Kelihatannya Sasuke sudah terlelap, sehingga tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata. Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum, karena memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat imut dalam tidurnya. Sampai kapanpun, Hinata tidak akan bosan melakukannya.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya, sedikit terkejut ketika menerima pelukan dari belakang di kedua kakinya.

"Yuki…" panggil Hinata tanpa harus menengok ke belakang. Ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah putra-putrinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Yuki melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Mama memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mama seraya tersenyum.

"Buku gambar Yuki habis…" rengek Yuki.

"Yuki minta ke Papa, ya…" Mengingat kondisinya yang berbadan dua dan menjadi jarang keluar rumah, Mama tidak bisa menuruti permintaan Yuki.

"Nggak mau kalau Papa… Yuki maunya Mama…" rengek Yuki sambil menarik-narik terusan longgar selutut yang dikenakan Mama.

"Nanti, Papa mau pergi sama _Neechan_. Kalau ikut Papa, Yuki akan dibelikan pensil warna sama buku mewarnai juga…" bujuk Mama sambil membelai rambut gelap Yuki.

"Yuki nggak mau… Yuki nggak mauuu…! Pokoknya harus Mamaaa…!" Yuki tampak hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya bergetar.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum setelah mendapatkan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang Yuki sarapan dulu, ya…" kata Mama lembut sambil menuntun Yuki ke meja makan.

Sesampainya di dapur, Yuki menduduki kursi di samping Yukiko yang baru menghabiskan susu cokelatnya.

"Yuki-_chan_ kok nangis?" tanya Yukiko sambil memandangi Yuki yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lho?" Yukiko bingung melihat air mata Yuki yang turun semakin deras.

"_Neechan_ jangan bilang Yuki nangis… Yuki jadi tambah nangis…" rengek Yuki setengah berteriak.

"Ma…" Yukiko yang takut melihat Yuki menangis semakin kencang, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Mama yang duduk di seberangnya.

Mama hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulut, seraya berbisik ke Yukiko, "Biarkan saja."

Yukiko mengangguk pelan. Sesekali ia menoleh untuk melihat Yuki yang mulai menyentuh sarapannya sambil menangis. Tapi ia tahu kalau Yuki pasti akan diam dengan sendirinya. Kalau ada yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya, biasanya Yuki malah tambah mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Kenapa Yuki nangis?" tanya Sasuke yang baru menduduki kursi di pusat meja makan. Ia menyeringai karena Yuki tidak jadi menghentikan tangisannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" desis Hinata. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke hanya ingin menggoda Yuki.

"Yuko, Yuki cengeng, ya…" goda Sasuke.

Yukiko mengangguk cepat. Sasuke mendapatkan sekutu.

"Yuko, nanti kita pergi belanjanya berdua saja."

Hinata melirik Sasuke sambil mencubit kecil lengan Sasuke, membuat yang dicubit sedikit meringis.

Yuki semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia turun dari kursinya dan berlari mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke. Ia menaiki kursi yang diduduki Sasuke dan berdiri di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia menangis lagi, lalu menjewer kedua pipi Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sakit, Yuki…" Sasuke pura-pura kesakitan.

"Papa jahaaat…" rengek Yuki seraya menggembungkan pipi. Yuki melepas tangannya dari pipi Papa, kemudian memeluk erat leher Papa. "Yuki kan mau ikuuut…"

Yuki membenamkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah di pundak Sasuke. Hinata, Sasuke, dan Yukiko saling berpandangan secara bergantian. Mereka bertiga tertawa geli setelahnya. Yuki ikut tertawa kecil walaupun diselingi dengan tangis. Sasuke mengelus punggung Yuki untuk menenangkannya.

Sasuke yang bersama keluarganya, bukanlah Sasuke yang dingin.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang membaca koran di sofa, bersama Yukiko yang selalu menempel padanya. Ia berbagi koran dengan Yukiko yang sedang mengasah kemampuan membacanya. Sasuke duduk di antara Yukiko dan Yuki. Kalau Yuki, ia sedang berbicara dengan neneknya melalui telepon rumah. Seperti biasa, Yuki sedang bermanja-manja ke neneknya. Setelah berceloteh dengan neneknya, pasti ia akan langsung menghubungi kakeknya.

Sasuke yang duduk di samping Yuki hanya melirik putranya itu seraya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Yuki dengan ibunya. Ia meneruskan menyimak Yukiko. Sesekali ia akan membelai puncak kepala Yukiko jika putrinya itu bisa membaca dengan lancar dan cepat.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, Sasuke melihat Hinata melalui pintu geser kaca. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata di halaman samping rumahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, gunakan jasa _laundry_ dulu…" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil keranjang pakaian yang dibawa Hinata.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat alis Sasuke yang tampak mengkerut. "Hari ini aku ingin mencucinya sendiri. Lagian, cuma sedikit, kok…"

"Kau ini…" desis Sasuke. "Biar aku yang jemur. Masuk saja…" Sasuke membawa keranjang berisi pakaian setengah basah itu ke dekat tali jemuran.

Bukannya masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata malah duduk di undakan depan pintu geser sambil mengamati Sasuke yang sedang menggantung pakaian. Tidak lama kemudian, Yuki memeluk leher Hinata dari belakang dan Yukiko duduk di samping Hinata sambil memeluk lengan ibunya itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_…" ucap beberapa pramuniaga toko swalayan yang dimasuki Sasuke, Yukiko, dan Yuki. Para pramuniaga berseragam biru itu tampak cantik-cantik, tidak kalah dengan pramugari.

"Kyaaa… Yuki-_chan_…" seru salah satu pramuniaga sambil mencubit pelan pipi Yuki. "_Kawaii_…"

Sasuke dan Yukiko sudah hafal kelakuan para pramuniaga di sana jika Yuki ikut serta. Mereka berdua melanjutkan berbelanja, meninggalkan Yuki bersama para pramuniaga yang terus mengerubunginya.

Sasuke memasukkan barang-barang ke troli belanjanya; sesuai daftar belanja yang diberikan Hinata. Yukiko masih sibuk memilih bola, dengan ditemani oleh salah satu pramuniaga.

Entah sejak kapan, Yuki sudah duduk di sofa biru yang ada di sudut toko sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Ia memeluk erat boneka kelinci putihnya sambil mengamati Papa yang hanya terlihat bagian kepalanya di antara rak-rak di toko swalayan itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya ketika melihat Papa berbicara dengan salah satu pramuniaga.

"Yuki-_chan_, mau tomat?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Yuki. "Mauuu…" seru Yuki dengan mata berbinar. Ia memandangi tomat yang dipegang seorang pramuniaga yang sedikit membungkuk di depannya. "_Obasan_ mau ngasih tomat ke Yuki?" tanya Yuki dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan—atau mungkin memang imut.

Pramuniaga itu tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Yuki-_chan_…" ujarnya sambil mengangsurkan tomat merah yang sudah dipersiapkannya setelah melihat kedatangan putra pemilik toko swalayan itu.

"Makasih, _Obasan_…" Yuki menerima tomat besar itu dengan semangat. Mulutnya terbuka; menunjukkan kekagumannya pada tomat yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya itu. Yuki hendak menggigit tomat yang menggiurkan itu, namun tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh tomat itu.

"Kata Mama, Yuki nggak boleh makan tomat yang belum dicuci…" kata Yuki dengan nada manja.

"Itu sudah dicuci, kok… Sudah bersih," sahut pramuniaga cantik itu dengan sabar.

Setelah pramuniaga itu meneruskan pekerjaannya, Yuki menikmati tomatnya sambil menyandar di bantalan sofa. Ia kembali memperhatikan Papa yang terkadang terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan pramuniaga di sana. Yuki memasang tampang cemberut sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, Yuki langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya; mencari Mama yang entah sedang berada di mana. Yukiko mengikuti Yuki sambil memeluk bola barunya. Papa berjalan di belakang Yukiko dengan membawa tas plastik di kedua tangannya. Papa langsung menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan belanjaannya.

Setelah menemukan Mama di dapur, Yuki mendekat dan menarik ujung terusan Mama. "Ma, tadi Papa godain bibi-bibi di toko swalayan…" adu Yuki seraya cemberut.

"Benarkah?" Mama melirik Papa yang masuk dapur sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hum," gumam Yuki sambil mengangguk lemah. "Papa itu kan papa Yuki…"

Papa yang sedang memasukkan sayur dan buah ke kulkas, sepertinya tidak mendengar gumaman Yuki yang terakhir.

"Yuki-_chan_ bohong, Ma… Tadi Yuki-_chan_ yang digodain terus…" celetuk Yukiko seraya menjulurkan lidah ke Yuki. Melihat bibir Yuki yang mengerucut, Yukiko malah menjewer pipi Yuki dengan gemas. "Ayo main! Ayo main!" serunya sambil menarik tangan Yuki yang tidak digunakan untuk memeluk boneka kelincinya.

Akhirnya Yuki mengikuti ajakan Yukiko untuk bermain bola di halaman depan rumah mereka. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan membantunya mengeluarkan belanjaan dari tas plastik.

"Yuki memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. Seperti kau, Sasuke-_kun_…" ujar Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya Yuki cemburu kalau papanya dekat dengan para pramuniaga yang cantik-cantik itu…" tambah Hinata diikuti senyuman.

"Yuki saja? Jadi, mamanya nggak cemburu?" goda Sasuke.

"Ng..nggak." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Oh, iya. Mana cokelat pesananku?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau pesan, berarti bayar…" canda Sasuke sambil menengadahkan telapak tangannya yang tidak digunakan untuk memegang batangan cokelat.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke, Hinata mengambil cokelat di tangan Sasuke. Ia langsung membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya. Satu potongan ia suapkan ke Sasuke.

"Temani aku makan."

"Aku kan nggak suka…" kata Sasuke dengan mulut berisi potongan cokelat yang belum dikunyahnya.

"Biarin," balas Hinata seraya tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke yang mengunyah cokelat dengan malas.

"Pa… Ma… Yuki-_chan_ hilang…" teriak Yukiko yang berlari ke dapur.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung menjatuhkan cokelatnya. Ia dan Sasuke segera menghampiri Yukiko yang menangis di ambang pintu dapur.

"Bukannya tadi main sama Yuko?" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Hinata yang tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan Yukiko, sedikit berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. Ketika sampai di undakan depan pintu, Hinata hampir jatuh. Untung ada Sasuke yang menahannya dari belakang.

"Jangan lari-lari…" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena masih sempat menghentikan Hinata.

"Tapi, Yuki…" Hinata tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia sudah berpikiran tidak-tidak, mengingat banyaknya kasus penculikan yang akhir-akhir ini sering diberitakan di TV. Apalagi sekarang sudah sore. Hinata takut kalau Yuki tidak bisa ditemukan sebelum petang.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya. Kata Yuko, Yuki mengejar bola yang tadi menggelinding. Aku yakin kalau Yuki tidak pergi jauh."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Hinata mulai tampak tenang. Ia berjalan keluar rumah, di belakang Sasuke yang mulai berlari keluar gerbang rumah mereka.

"Mama…" Yukiko yang masih menangis berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan ragu.

Hinata berlutut di depan Yukiko seraya menghapus air mata yang mengaliri pipi Yukiko. "Nggak apa-apa…" Hinata tersenyum sambil membelai Yukiko. "Papa pasti menemukan Yuki." Ia mencoba menenangkan Yukiko agar putrinya itu tidak menangis lagi. Ia tahu kalau Yukiko pasti takut karena tidak bisa menjaga adik kembarnya.

Beralih ke Sasuke. Sekarang, ia sedang berlari menyusuri sepanjang jalan di komplek perumahannya yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sambil berlari, pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari sosok putranya. Ketika sampai di sebuah perempatan, ia memilih jalan yang menuju ke taman. Saat melewati depan taman yang sepi, ia mengembangkan senyumnya karena melihat Yuki berjongkok di bawah papan seluncur.

Memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukan Yuki di sana?

"Papaaa…" rengek Yuki ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Ia berlari menerjang Sasuke dan memeluk erat kedua kaki Sasuke. "Tadi Yuki dikejar kucing… Yuki kan takuuut…" Yuki masih merengek di tengah isak tangisnya.

Sasuke melepas pelukan Yuki yang seperti cengkeraman itu. Ia berjongkok, kemudian menggendong Yuki. Ia mendapatkan pelukan erat di lehernya ketika ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Sasuke mengelus punggung Yuki agar putranya itu mau menghentikan tangisannya. Sayangnya Yuki belum mau diam.

"Usagi-_chan_ kotooor…" rengek Yuki sambil menunjuk boneka kelinci putihnya yang tergeletak di bak pasir.

"Nanti Papa belikan lagi," ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Nggak mauuu… Yuki maunya Usagi-_chan_…" Yuki meronta-ronta di gendongan Sasuke.

"Iya, iya." Sasuke tetap bersabar menghadapi Yuki. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil boneka Yuki. "Nanti Usagi-_chan_ dimandiin, biar bersih."

Sasuke bisa merasakan anggukan kecil kepala Yuki di pundaknya. Perlahan, isak tangis Yuki tidak terdengar lagi.

Dilatarbelakangi matahari tenggelam, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar taman, dengan Yuki di gendongannya dan boneka kelinci di tangan yang lain.

"Pa, bolanya _Neechan_ hilang…" gumam Yuki ketika Sasuke mulai berjalan di trotoar menuju rumahnya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nanti beli lagi…"

"Beliin Yuki sepeda…" pinta Yuki yang terdengar seperti rengekan.

Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Iya. Yuki pilih sendiri, ya…"

"Hum," gumam Yuki yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Yuki-_chan_…!" teriak Yukiko di depan pagar rumah sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata keluar pagar dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Sasuke semakin memperlebar langkahnya agar bisa segera berkumpul dengan mereka.

"Yuki kotor lagi. Ayo Mama mandiin," kata Hinata setelah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nggak mau. Yuki mau mandi sama Papa…"

Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Yuki yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. Pandangannya beralih kepada Sasuke yang berwajah cerah. Ia tahu kalau suaminya itu sedang bahagia.

"Aku ikut! Aku ikut!" seru Yukiko.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat putrinya yang sangat bersemangat itu. Ia mengacak lembut puncak kepala Yukiko.

Selagi Sasuke, Yukiko, dan Yuki masuk ke kamar mandi; Hinata menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk suaminya dan anak kembarnya itu. Setelahnya, ia akan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Senyum terus terukir di bibir Hinata, menandakan kalau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

Memiliki dua anak saja sudah bisa membuat rumah Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi ramai. Apalagi jika ditambah dengan tangisan bayi yang akan segera mereka dengar. Ya, sekitar tiga bulan dari sekarang, tangisan bayi akan sering mengganggu tidur mereka. Tapi, dapat dipastikan jika mereka tidak akan keberatan untuk mengganti popok bayi mereka di tengah malam. Yukiko dan Yuki pasti juga sangat senang dengan kehadiran anggota keluarga baru; adik perempuan mereka.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**February 5, 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
